Toucan
Toucans are members of the Neotropical near passerine bird family Ramphastidae. The Ramphastidae are most closely related to the American barbets. They are brightly marked and have large, often-colorful bills. The family includes five genera and over forty different species. Toucans are arboreal and typically lay 2–21 white eggs in their nests. They make their nests in tree hollows and holes excavated by other animals such as woodpeckers—the toucan bill has very limited use as an excavation tool. When the eggs hatch, the young emerge completely naked, without any down. Toucans are resident breeders and do not migrate. Toucans are usually found in pairs or small flocks. They sometimes fence with their bills and wrestle, which scientists hypothesize they do to establish dominance hierarchies. Gallery Toco-toucan5.jpg Keel-Billed-Toucan-Desktop.jpg Toucan, Toco (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-1262.jpg|The Three Caballeros (1945) MPCC Toucan.png Thomas.PNG Jumpstart Toucan.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Toucan_purchasing_animal.png IMG_7842.PNG IMG_8061.JPG IMG 8058.PNG 226-1.jpg|Marsupilami (1993) Gusto Gummi.jpg Screenshot_20180207-185255.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) JungleBunch Toucan.png|The Jungle Bunch Toucans Flamingoes Vultures Penguins Storks.png 733Toucannon.png IMG_toucans.PNG Rafael.jpg Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Toucan-Kids.jpg Rafael.PNG.png Rafael in Rio.jpg Rafael in Rio 2.jpg Eva (Rio).png|Rio (2011) Toucan Dan.jpg Parrots Storks Penguins Flamingos Egrets Bullfrog Toad Salamander Toad Newt.png Simpsons Toucan.jpg IMG 5999.JPG Toucan Begins With T.jpeg T1.png Star_meets_Toco_Toucan.png Star meets Keel-Billed Toucan.png Star meets White-Throated Toucan.png Chowder meets Toco Toucan.png Tabatha the Toucan.jpeg UTAUC Toucan.png Beginner's Bible Noah's Ark Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Toucans Giraffes Hippos Elephants Tigers Wildebeests Zebras Horses Chimpanzees Bears Baboons Crocodiles Alligators Flamingos Penguins Gorillas Rhinos Bullfrogs Rattlesnakes Mice Rabbits.jpg Noah's Ark Two Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark The Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark The Two Toucans.jpg Toucans Can Do.jpg Feeding Toucans.jpg Pair of Toucans.jpg Big Nate Toucans.jpg Six Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Toco Toucans.jpg Noah's Ark Two Toco Toucans.jpg Tigers Toucans Turtles Tortoises Terrapins Toads Turkeys Tapir.jpg Noah's Ark Toucans Macaws and Parrots.jpg WBB Toucan.png Lupe Toucan.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-toucan.png Noah's Ark Chickens Owls Ducks Snakes Crocodiles Lions Cats Dogs Camels Penguins Leopards Squirrels Butterflies Elephants Chameleons Toucans Tree Frogs Tigers.jpg Safari Island Toucan.png hugo jungle island memory toucan.png Schleich toucan.jpg Little Polar Bear Toucans.png Toucan playmobil.jpg Gumby Toucan.png IMG 9250.JPG 1200px-PiP_Animation_Services_logo.svg.png|Pip Pet Batw_022_toucan.png Lion Giraffe Rhinoceros Elephant Hippopotamus Toucan Zebra.jpg Cher&Mer.png KND Toucan.jpeg Lupe the Toucan.png ToucanFromSmurfs.jpg Noah's Ark Toucan.jpg Toucans on a tree branch.jpg Ox-tales-s01e062-toucan.jpeg Toucan-jumpstart-preschool.jpg Keel-billed toucan in denver zoo.jpg Toucan MVG.png JungleCruise 122009 VerA FINAL 720 0.00.11.25.png Rodger Williams Park Zoo Toucan.png 733Toucannon.png Los Angeles Zoo Toucan.png GDG Keel -Billed Toucan.png Funny-animals-2-toucan.png PPG Toucan.png Toucan walking in the jungle super simple songs.png Riley and Elycia meets Keel-Billed Toucan.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Toco Toucan.jpg Riley and Elycia meets White-Throated Toucan.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? B.A.T.T.Y..jpeg T.W.E.E.T.Y..jpeg G.A.R.N.E.T..jpeg A.M.E.T.H.Y.S.T..jpeg A.R.T.H.U.R..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg S.T.A.R.-B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y..jpeg C.R.I.C.K.E.T..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Ravens Crows Jackdaws Doves Vultures Toucans Peacocks Cassowarries Okapis Giraffes Pandas Turtles Tortoises Alligators Crocodiles Armadillos Anteaters Aardvarks Gorillas.png IMG 0444.JPG B1A6A865-14A0-4A2F-8089-93E982ADE339.jpeg 247B6E3A-1AB4-424D-9C59-36B3C4559B89.jpeg 54B6F0AC-86AC-4951-A060-7832A2BDE445.jpeg 8C4F1B4A-1B33-4BDE-B147-CCE2199D070C.jpeg B2813423-74BE-4682-9074-1C87AF3EE959.jpeg 51D163A5-AFFE-49B1-9042-1CAA4DBC7A53.jpeg C58CCE7A-8F7E-4333-BDA1-B50AE66630C4.jpeg 92ECE933-2244-4A32-99DB-5CB1D6FD81F9.jpeg 813B745C-06F3-4FD2-8C4D-399B0668C491.jpeg 276EA741-E577-4D96-830E-AA74A9FB9455.jpeg 76167668-7F10-4FE2-990A-41649ECF9003.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg C629BAD3-A8D0-48B7-B622-B681F707110A.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (50).jpeg 724E6747-425A-46BD-B72B-10FA20198285.jpeg 9E5155F9-9FBF-4051-A9E6-5D0D2847252D.jpeg BA7954C8-587F-428B-8EB9-5A6C2F1ECF12.jpeg 28A85384-2835-4E34-8569-76CD49825281.jpeg D5365F7F-335D-49EA-9329-17C27ADF1B8D.jpeg BBE35BF7-C065-4E33-A9FB-6081F616EF84.jpeg 173907D8-B709-4BD4-90ED-CA3541D45C9A.jpeg 12A40336-AE3F-4B3E-8E6D-2E11AC038E81.jpeg 77D562EA-3A94-44D7-8974-55EB11CC3B83.jpeg B9EE4B38-F161-4A5C-91DA-D333A3B7418F.jpeg BC7501D3-6F86-478B-9961-BE656660F86E.jpeg 9EE24DA6-0509-45EB-A3D7-11BAE00D0584.jpeg 90969274-B729-4AA7-A262-B1D6744EEFD5.jpeg 2C186F76-2370-4F66-B42D-A7910D9044E8.jpeg 3DA9BBF8-7728-487A-817B-48EBCF4F119C.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg AAAE7B6A-539A-48C9-A5F1-8D1DE69727B8.jpeg C6BA6831-EF9D-4E82-9BB3-DBDF76038F09.jpeg 4EB0CCA9-8839-598B-928C-59FCDE5A220D.jpeg 5FC1DDB0-9940-609C-039D-60ADEF6B331E.jpeg D72A8091-E8A7-4A1C-9EA4-9A66F7526C0A.jpeg 038CEB98-D5A9-41AD-B724-6399666C33FE.jpeg DDCD9CB5-BF47-4A41-BE6D-72A3FA878383.jpeg 8A2379C5-02BD-48A9-BFFA-F9A125A57BFA.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Birds Category:Rio Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:All Hail King Julien Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Marsupilami Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Greenville Zoo Animals Category:Santa Barbara Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Rodeo Stampede Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Cat in the Hat Animals Category:National Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The New Alphabet of Animals Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Bird Alphabet Book Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of South America Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:20th Century Fox Animals Category:Blue Sky Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Animal Clowns Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Beastly Birds and Bats (Awesome Animals) Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:It's a Big Big World Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Hugo: Jungle Island Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Playmobil Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The Living Rain Forest Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Animal ABC's (World Wildlife Fund) Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Legend of Korra Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Amazing Animals of the Rainforest Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Super Simple Songs Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Black Animals Category:Animal Party Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:The Bird Atlas Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:The Zoo Book Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals